Opuestos compatibles
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Eran solo dos niños que habían encontrado en el otro lo que andaban buscando sin saberlo: un ancla a la realidad; un amigo y, quizá algún día, algo mucho más poderoso. Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. [Amigable/Insociable]
1. insociable

_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Título:** Opuestos compatibles

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Pairings:** Scorpius Malfoy / Albus Potter.

 **Sinopsis:** Eran solo dos niños que habían encontrado en el otro lo que andaban buscando sin saberlo: un ancla a la realidad; un amigo y, quizá algún día, algo mucho más poderoso.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página, avisadme. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Palabras:** 562.

 **Capítulos:** 1/2.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **i. insociable**

Hace un día maravilloso. La primavera se acerca a pasos agigantados. Casi parece obra de una ilusión fugaz. Es algo que sucede tan pocas veces en Hogwarts que es imposible que sea algo más que un sueño y aun así nadie lo valora lo suficiente. Scorpius lo nota porque le gusta fijarse en los pequeños detalles, siempre lo ha hecho.

Es un niño de mundo, un niño que ha vivido en lugares donde siempre hace buen tiempo, donde salir a pasear es adentrarse en una nueva aventura, donde volar es tocar la libertad con la yema de los dedos o donde leer un libro es como vivir otras vidas dispares y efímeras.

Por eso se encuentra desde muy temprano en el patio sur, cerca del campo de Quidditch pero lejos del bullicio que el partido de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw puede causar. Le gusta la soledad, es algo a lo que está acostumbrado y muy difícilmente puede abandonar, por lo que no desaprovecha la oportunidad de esconderse siempre que pueda.

—Y aquí estás, qué novedad.

Scorpius parpadeó, se había quedado mirando la nada. Le sucedía a menudo, perderse en sus pensamientos y alejarse del mundo real. Frunció el ceño, su padre siempre le sonreía con ternura cuando sucedía, pero los demás no eran tan comprensibles.

Potter no era una excepción, solo que parecía no cansarse de venir a molestar.

Sí, Scorpius tenía la fea costumbre de ser insufrible con aquellas personas que insistían en fastidiar, especialmente si se _burlaban_ de su forma de ser. ¿Es que no entendían que él era diferente? ¿Qué él no entendía la necesidad de tener conversaciones sin sentido o de mentir por mentir? Y luego se atreverían a llamarlo idiota o insociable.

—Rose y James están pateando traseros de águilas allí, ¿vienes?

—No.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Nada.

Albus se mordió el labio ligeramente turbado y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Scorpius tuvo que apretar el agarre sobre el libro (libro que no leía ni iba a leer porque se le habían quitado las ganas) para no comprobar cómo se sentía enredar sus dedos en eso que Potter llamaba pelo. No estaba bien y Potter no lo entendería.

¿Por qué la gente lo miraba mal cuando decía o hacía algo que consideraban inapropiado? Sin embargo, esta vez se abstuvo de hacer nada, una parte de él no quería que Potter lo mirase mal.

—Bien, ¿te molesta que me quede aquí?

—Sí.

Y ahora es cuando Potter reaccionaría como los demás. Scorpius era una persona sincera, no comprendía qué sentido tenía mentir cuando alguien le hacía una pregunta. Él odiaba las mentiras; odiaba ser un hipócrita. Solo que los demás no parecían darse cuenta de algo que para él era muy obvio. Intentó ignorar la punzada de decepción al pensar que Potter se enfadaría.

No sucedió y eso le sorprendió gratamente.

—Lo siento, no quería molestar —murmuró arrepentido para después sonreír. La sonrisa de Potter era como un pequeño sol cegador. Scorpius no pudo apartar la mirada—. Estaré en el partido, ¿nos vemos en la Sala Común para una partida de ajedrez?

Scorpius se vio asintiendo.

Potter le sonrió más ampliamente, si es que eso era posible.

Y, por primera vez en años, Scorpius estaba interesado en algo más que no fueran sus libros porque Albus Severus Potter era un misterio y a él le encantaban lo misterios.

* * *

 ** _continuará..._**


	2. amigable

**Palabras:** 642 + 561: 1202.

 **Capítulos:** 2/2.

* * *

 **ii. amigable**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era un misterio. Cuando supo que estaría en el mismo año (también en la misma Casa, pero eso vino más tarde) que el hijo de una familia sangre pura muy odiada por su familia -por lo menos, por parte de la familia de su madre-, se había sentido levemente curioso.

Albus no era James que parecía dispuesto a seguir la estela dejada por su padre y, especialmente, por su abuelo. Ni tampoco ninguno de sus primos que, a su manera, buscaban llamar la atención allí por donde iban. Él solo era Albus, un niño curioso sobre Hogwarts y sobre cómo sería conocer a alguien que había vivido con una presión familiar y social como la suya, y descubrir si de verdad era tan malo como su tío Ron afirmaba.

Su tío Ron se equivocaba.

Todos se equivocaban.

Albus no necesitó mucho tiempo en Hogwarts para saber que, independientemente de la Casa a la que pertenecieras, siempre habría gente buena y mala. Gente que buscaba aprovecharse de los que tenían una buena posición social y gente que, sin importar la sangre o el dinero, quería estudiar, divertirse y hacer amigos. Albus estaba aquí.

Scorpius no encajaba en ningún sitio. Muchos lo tachaban de idiota, otros de rarito y nerd, y otros de pequeño mortífago en potencia o traidor a la sangre. Albus no sabía que etiqueta ponerle, así que simplemente se acercaba e intentaba conocerlo. Nadie entendía cómo alguien como Albus que tenía amigos por doquier, perdería su tiempo en alguien como Scorpius.

No se le daba bien, pero era un Potter y su abuela siempre decía que tenía un corazón muy bondadoso.

Y estaba en Slytherin por algo, ¿verdad?

—¡Scorpius! —sonrió al verlo entrar en la sala común y movió una mano para llamar su atención, algunos estudiantes miraron en su dirección, pero la mayoría siguió a lo suyo, estaban acostumbrados a su efusividad y amabilidad característica.

El rubio alzó una ceja interrogante y Albus no pudo más que sonreírle. En todo ese tiempo, había aprendido a leer a Scorpius como si fuera un libro abierto y se sentía orgulloso, Salazar, era la única persona que podía hacer eso y como buen Slytherin no lo decía. No quería que la gente empezase a mirarlo como una serpiente en lugar de un gatito entre serpientes.

Scorpius se sentó a su lado y con un movimiento de varita, Albus, hizo aparecer el tablero de ajedrez.

—Albus —le llamó Lucila ignorando deliberadamente a Scorpius—. Íbamos a Ravenclaw a celebrar su victoria y no podíamos irnos sin ti.

Scorpius apretó los labios con fuerza.

Albus pensó que era adorable mordiéndose la lengua para no decir algo hiriente.

—Lo siento —sonrío. Ese tipo de sonrisa que había aprendido para tener tantos amigos o aliados como fuese posible. Pero Scorpius, para su sorpresa, mantuvo sus ojos azules en él todo el tiempo dejándole claro que sabía que estaba pasando—. Estoy con Scorp.

Lucila dibujó una mueca de disgusto, pero cedió.

—Eres todo un slytherin, Potter.

Albus se encogió de hombros indiferente y soltó una carcajada. Scorpius no le devolvió el gesto, hizo su primer movimiento.

Eran dos personas muy distintas como la noche y el día, pero a ellos no parecía importarles porque habían encontrado un equilibrio que les iba bastante bien. Scorpius no era un idiota monumental, solo alguien que veía el mundo desde otra perspectiva y no aguantaba la hipocresía, ni Albus era alguien que amaba ser tan popular, daba sonrisas y buenas palabras por doquier.

Eran solo dos niños que habían encontrado en el otro lo que andaban buscando: un ancla a la realidad; un amigo y, quizá algún día, algo mucho más poderoso.

Scorpius le sonrió desde el banco donde estaba estudiando.

Y Albus corrió a su lado porque sabía, ahora sí, cuando Scorpius le necesitaba.

—¿Volamos, Al?

—Por supuesto.

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 _«travesura realizada»_

* * *

 **NOTAS** _ **:**_

\- Scorpius es un bebé que merece toda la protección del mundo y cuando me decidí por escribir esta historia con estas variantes, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Scorpius es autista en esta historia y, aunque no sé mucho sobre el tema, sé lo básico y espero haberlo plasmado bien, y no pude resistirme.

\- ¿Qué decir sobre mi Albus? Pues que si está en Slytherin, es por algo. Siempre he imaginado que Albus era más slytherin de lo que parecía y aquí está la prueba. Quiere tener a todos comiendo de su mano, pero solo está interesado en Scorpius. ¿No es hermoso?

\- Gracias por leerme, de verdad. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews o tomatazos? ¿Ambos?**_


End file.
